Astro & Cora Pt 2
by aclovesyou
Summary: I no longer did this in first person, hope you all dont mind! Cora is going in to tell Astro how she feels. And what Astro does is quite a surprise.


Astro peered at the TV. "Wow…" he muttered, as the speaker walked the viewer through each way the robot was made.

_And here, as you can see, this young robot is being built for "butler" service. _

Astro felt his skin tingle. Orrin.

His ears picked up the light trod of footsteps. When he turned around he saw Cora. Red as a beet. Waves of nervousness and nausea hit Astro with such force he could have very well flopped on his back if he was a **normal** guy.

He decided to play it cool. Cora was nervous about something. Looking into those clear, blue eyes, Astro asked, "What's up?"

"Oh? N-nothing. Nothing at all." Cora sat next to Astro and hugged her knees in a way that Astro found extremely attractive. _I may not be "human" but I'm still a boy. _He shrugged and went back to watching the show.

"Astro….?"

Astro turned towards Cora. His wide brown eyes peering into her murky ones. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can you take your boots off? And that nifty speedo?"

Taken aback by such a strange question, Astro thought hard for a minute on a good answer. It came out something like this: "Why do you want to know?"

"I can't imagine having boots and underwear glued to me. That's all." Cora replied. Astro could tell she wasn't lying.

"Yes I can." Astro finally said.

"Prove it. Take off those boots. Are there holes in your foot?" Cora said demandingly.

Silently Astro slid off the boots and sheepishly grinned at Cora, "No, no holes. Now is there anything else you wish to know?"

Cora nodded, "Yep. Orrin is programmed. But he seems so human. How is it different for you?"

"It just is. I wasn't programmed. Orrin has a library of different reactions to different scenarios so vast you couldn't tell. I… I don't. I guess, I guess I…" Astro looked down at the carpet and changed the position he was sitting in, "Just react."

"Your hair is spiky." Cora murmured.

"Oh thanks." Astro replied good naturedly.

Astro heard Cora suck in her breath, "I, I really, really like you, Astro."

Astro just about jumped right out of the building. "W-What?" he cried.

"I do."

"M-Me.. What?" Astro said again, this time though, he held Cora's hands, "I, I like you too."

"Don't you think the kids at our school will think that's weird?" Despite Astro being a robot, he was so close to human the law said he might as well follow the ruels and go to school.

"No, five girls already crush on me." Astro replied.

"You cheeky little…" Cora began, but she never finished. Instead she threw a DVD case at Astro's head.

Astro hopped out of the way expertly and flung one back at her. Cora laughed. Astro lunged. "If you didn't already know that I'm just like you, then it's time you learned," Astro said laughing. He pinned Cora to the ground and then pulled her close to him. He was stronger than her. Much stronger. Despite Cora's playful struggles, he held her fast.

Cora didn't know it, but she would savor this moment. The moment where Astro looked at her eyes with a mixture of emotion and a tad of uncertainty. Then dove in. Cora was surprised to find Astro's cool lips pressed against hers.

Astro had never felt anything like it. Cora kissed him back and then didn't part for quite a while. When they did, Astro was beaming. "Did I prove it, Cora? Did I prove I feel just like you?"

"You proved more than that." Cora smiled.

Just than, Orrin came in. _Oh great, _Astro thought. _that look tells me that he's thinking of exactly what I just did. _

Instead of giving anything away, like a wink or a laugh, Orrin simply said, "Master Ten- er, Bill says that Cora needs to go home and wash up. You see, tonight's the charity gala. And your coming, Astro. So is Cora's family."

"I never heard of this." Cora said, still smiling.

Astro shook his head, "Dad wants me to come with him to the gala?"

"Yes." Orrin said, "So, To- um, Astro, you should get ready now. Go see Bill in the kitchen. Cora, I'm sure your parents will give you the details when you arrive home. A car is waiting for you." before Orrin left, as if he couldn't resist, he said, "bye, love birds." and winked at them.

Astro and Cora groaned but looked at each other and shyly smiled. "Well, bye, Cora, see you tonight."

And that was all. Cora got up and walked out, giggling stupidly.

_Wow… just, wow. _Astro closed his eyes and replayed the kiss over and over again on his way to see his dad.


End file.
